Hard shell, Soft shell
by St. Chocolate
Summary: Naruto is dense. Sasuke is being his sarcastic self. A perverted professor pokes his head around the corner and friends like to stick their nose in the situation. SasuNaru. BoyxBoy. Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everybody! This is my first fanfiction story, the first chapter. I hope you like it!_**

**_Proclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters, but I'm sure they'd be nice pets. :3_**

**_Please Review!_**

* * *

- _Hard shell, soft shell_ -

* * *

"You'd lose, dobe." Sasuke said. Despite his usually emotionless expression, irritation could be slightly seen on his face. He pierced his gaze in the blonde before him, who slammed his hands on the raven boy's desk.

"I would not!" Naruto returned Sasuke's glare with a hostile one. "I would kick his ass!"

"There is no kicking his ass, dobe. You're too small." Sasuke said in a matter-of-fact way. He put an arm over the back of his seat, leaning a bit in the process. He crossed his legs and continued his glaring game.

"I'm not small! Maybe he is bigger, but I'm stronger!" The blonde said. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and smiled mockingly.

"Naruto it's okay. Let it be." Kiba said, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

"Is it really true, though? I heard it was just a rumour, so the principle made him stay…" A boy behind a huge bag of potato crisps said.

"Chouji, it's not just a rumour. There was not enough evidence of the case, that's why Orochimaru is still here." Kiba said, squinting his eyes in the seriousness of the situation.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, leaning against the wall with his chair on two legs. He was nibbling on a chocolate poky stick, the box on his table.

"But if it's true… then we're no longer safe." Chouji said, pausing the hand that was before in a constant grab-a-snack motion.

"How about the headmaster? Doesn't she prefer the safety of her students?" He asked, still in disbelief of the whole thing.

"That's the whole point, she does. However, the judge said there was not enough evidence against Orochimaru. He won the trial, Tsunade is not allowed to fire him for this reason." Kiba said.

"Poor Gaara." Shikamaru sighed with his arms crossed.

"It's rude to talk about people behind their back." Gaara said. Nobody saw him coming, but he must have just walked into the classroom.

"We weren't gossiping." Naruto said in a tone he obviously wanted to clear all misunderstandings.

"Is it true, Gaara? Did you lose the trial?" Chouji asked addressing the red-haired boy.

"Yes. Maybe I'm not expressive enough. Kakashi-sensei said my emotionless character made me implausible." Gaara said calmly. "I'm not too worried about it though. I escaped before he could do anything, really."

"Did he try to kill you?" Chouji asked. The rest of the boys sighed with a hint of being troubled by the question.

"Sexual assault, Chouji." Shikamaru said, as the only one who didn't sigh at Chouji's question.

"Oh…" Chouji said. "I didn't know."

"It's okay. Nothing too serious." Gaara said. "But I had liked him to be banned from Konoha High… and any other school."

"One thing is sure though, we have to be on guard." Sasuke said after a little pause. The guys nodded.

"I don't think he'll try me again." Gaara stated. "I partly lost the trial because I stabbed him with my pocket knife."

"Hahaha, as expected of you, Gaara!" Naruto laughed.

"You're hardcore." Kiba said. Gaara decided not to comment on that.

"Anyway, school is out, so I'm going home." Shikamaru said and he stood up from his chair. "See you tomorrow guys."

"Bye!"

"See ya!"

"_Munch, munch… bye."_

_

* * *

_

The day after that there was biology class in second period. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shouji and Gaara were all well aware of their freaky teacher Orochimaru.

Said teacher walked from group to group to check the work behaviour of his students.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru sat together as a group, keeping an eye or four on their freaky teacher. Naruto being great at dissecting frogs, the other guys let him do that while they took the notes.

Despite their expectations, nothing happened and period was over before they knew it.

Walking to their homeroom class for lunch, Sasuke and Gaara walked together. The silence between them meant they were thinking the same thing.

"Did you notice?" Gaara asked, already knowing the answer he would get from the raven boy.

"Yes." Sasuke replied, keeping his cool.

The others were busily chatting and listening to Naruto's enthusiastic stories and jokes. The small first years made sure to avoid the two tall guys walking next to each other, for they didn't plan to get killed.

"The way he was looking at him, it was unmistakable." Gaara said. He had always been on the same level with Sasuke. As well their intelligence and their length transcended most of the others.

"What should I do?" Sasuke asked his friend. Gaara was the only one he really got to see a bit of Sasuke's worries.

"You should warn him." Gaara replied.

Sasuke thought for a bit. He watched Naruto, being the joyful guy, from the corners of his eyes as if he were looking at the forbidden fruit. He sighed, feeling a bit depressed. He wouldn't show it on his face, though.

"I guess." Sasuke said, getting a nudge in his side from Naruto who had gotten next to him who-knows-when.

"Hey!" Naruto said when the pain from the nudge was still fresh. "What's it you're guessing?" he asked the raven boy, looking up a little. Sasuke was at least 3 inches taller than the blonde.

"I'm guessing you're blonde, dobe." Sasuke sarcastically, due to lack of better white lies.

"Ah, come one! Tell me!" He said, giving Sasuke another poke with his elbow. Gaara decided stay out of it.

"I told you." Sasuke said. He didn't find this the right time to tell him. Naruto was being cheerful and there were others to hear about it too.

Naruto sighed; annoyed due the fact Sasuke and Gaara were keeping a secret he didn't know.

They entered their classroom and sat down next to the window. The sun was shining and there were lots of people on the schoolyard. The usual lunch break sounds were mixed with the voices from the people outside when Kiba threw open a window. Luckily, they were on the third floor, so there wasn't too much noise.

"I'm looking forward to the football tournament already." Kiba said, leaning on his arms while watching the people beneath him enjoying the sun.

"Oh, that's right. We're going to kick everyone's ass!" Naruto said, throwing a fist in the air. Sasuke wondered where the blonde got all his energy.

Chouji pulled his bag of crisps out of his schoolbag and opened it with a swift movement. "Make sure you don't scratch your face again." Chouji said, implying the one scar on his left cheek.

"If you get any more of those scars, you'd sure pass for a cat!" Shikamaru laughed, throwing his legs on the table in front of him, leaning against the wall.

"He does already." Gaara said with a little smirk on his face.

"No I don't." Naruto defended.

"I agree with Gaara, there." Chouji said in a playful tone.

Kiba laughed along. "True!"

"You guys!" Naruto said. He got a bit worked up.

"E-Excuse me."

The boys moved their heads towards the door. A fickle girl stood in de opening. She was cute, had brown long hair and brown eyes. Seemingly, she tried to make a hole in de floor with the nose of her shoe, twisting it while looking at it. Her hands were on her back. It was a typical shy girl.

"Can we help you?" Gaara asked, putting up a smile he saved for strangers.

"Yes… Can I speak to S-Sasuke for a moment?" she asked. Her cheeks became pink. Sasuke stood up and walked towards the girl. They stepped outside the classroom, Sasuke closing the door behind them.

"She's cute…" Chouji said. He sat on the table next to Shikamaru's.

"Sasuke is pretty popular with the girls already." Shikamaru said. "But he never seems to like them back."

"I know, but this one is just so cute!" Chouji said, almost convinced that Sasuke couldn't say no to a girl like her.

"Has even had a boyfriend before?" Kiba asked, this being the first time the question came to his mind.

"No." Gaara said dryly.

Sasuke came in the classroom again. They could hear fast footsteps running down the hall. They must have been from the cute girl.

"I can hear you guys talking outside the classroom you know." Sasuke said. He didn't seem pleased or honoured by the girl's confession at all.

"And?" Gaara said. His tone betrayed he already knew the answer.

"She's not my type." He replied. He sat down on his chair again. He looked at Naruto and wondered if the relief he saw on said blonde's face was all his imagination.

"Sasuke, there have been so many girls by now!" Kiba said. "Do you even know what the word 'hormones' means?" The sharp-eyed boy was obviously confused about Sasuke not having had a girlfriend thus far.

"I have no idea." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"What is your type anyway?" Chouji asked. He held the back upside down to see if there was something left inside, but unfortunately, there wasn't.

"Dunno." Sasuke said, although he _did_ know. Blonde. Blue eyes. But he couldn't say he was in this classroom. Nobody except Gaara knew he liked Naruto. "Blonde." The raven-haired boy decided.

"That's all?" Kiba frowned at the short reply.

"Preferably a pair of nice blue eyes to go with it." Sasuke said. "Happy?"

"Do you… like somebody?" Naruto asked. He had just been listening from the start, not really knowing what to say or how to act.

A pair of onyx eyes widened slightly, but went back to normal the moment it had changed. He looked into Naruto's eyes deeply and said "Maybe" in such a sexy way every girl would have fainted. Naruto looked away shyly.

The boys of the group tried to find out whom it was Sasuke liked, but they had had no success.

* * *

Sasuke dropped his bag and fell on his bed, one arm to the side and one hand on his eyes. What was he going to do? Everyday his feelings seemed to get worse. He even showed his weakness to Gaara. Gaara didn't mind… but still. As an Uchiha he had his pride.

Maybe he should go out with a girl to see if Naruto got jealous. Or maybe he should make Naruto drink a lot and take advantage of him. He found himself such a girl, thinking about this stuff. Never before had he been so insecure. Even more girlish was the fact he found himself thinking he had to miss Naruto for a whole weekend. It was only a weekend for Christ's sake.

His mobile phone buzzed inside his pocket. He had a text message. He was sure it was from a stalker girl again, before he saw it was from Naruto. He pressed the button to see what it said.

**[Hey! **

**I know you are not one for helping people out with their homework, **

**But will you please help me with Monday's math test?**

**Naruto.]**

Sasuke didn't know what to be: happy or panicky. Naruto had never been to his house before, but if it was Naruto… Why not help him out? It was a chance for him to be alone with him. He had had plenty conversations with Naruto, but they had never really hung out at one of their places. Sasuke suddenly felt lucky for living on his own.

He slapped his perverted mind for making a whole scene in his head. Then, he sent a reply.

**[Hey, dobe.**

**Sure.**

**Sasuke.]**

He got a message back faster than the speed of light.

**[Really!]**

He chuckled as he sent his reply back.

**[3 bucks an hour.]**

**...**

**[That's too expensive.]**

Sasuke sighed.

**[Just kidding. Tomorrow 2 o'clock?]**

**[Where do you live?]**

**[Pine street 34]**

**[Ok! See you tomorrow!]**

**[Don't be late, dobe.]**

Sasuke wasn't one for enthusiasm, but he could have jumped on his bed out of joy. Naruto! At his house!

It occurred to him that it was also the perfect time to talk with Naruto about Orochimaru. He had completely forgotten it after that girl's confession. Whatever, he'd tell him tomorrow, but first he had to try to get some sleep! He took a quick shower and went to bed. He fell asleep feeling satisfied and looking forward to tomorrow, images of Naruto's smile of that day going through his head.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! :D**_

_**R&R**_


	2. Chapter 2

My early sleeping plan turned out to be way too enthusiastic. It had seemed smart at first, because the earlier I'd get to sleep, the earlier tomorrow should come. Or so was the theory. In practice, I had been tossing and turning all night, waking up every two hours. I was tired of this night that took just way. Too. Long.

It wasn't like I had been thinking about Naruto all the time. Okay, I thought about him now and then, but my sleeplessness was more to blame on my inexplicably high energy level. Said energy level was now on a low fire. Certainly, my body didn't have very good timing.

But Due to circumstances, I had taken another shower and had dressed very conscientiously. I chose to wear a comfortable black shirt and a pair of denim jeans. Looking in the mirror, I found myself content with my choice; the jeans weren't too tight and not too baggy and the shirt complimented my lean figure.

Now, 10 o'clock might sound like a little early to get ready for a friend coming at twelve in the weekend, but I felt the urge to look in the mirror for over a dozen times and to put every single thing in the right place to make sure everything was perfect. My bedroom was tidy, the bathroom was clean, the living room was perfect and the hall was stainless.

_Triiiinggg_

The doorbell rang.

I opened the door casually being the usual me.

"You're late, dobe." It was half past twelve.

Naruto looked slightly troubled.

"I couldn't find your house." He said.

"Don't worry about it." I said, turning around and walking towards the living room. I left the door open as a sign he should come in. It took a little longer than I thought for him to catch up with me, so I turned around to see what was taking the dobe.

He was looking around him as if he were visiting a panorama. And he was gaping so much that I imagined a fly taking a dive into his mouth. I snickered at the thought. I didn't call out his name immediately. It was a great opportunity for me to look at him a little longer without being told I was staring.

"You live here?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Isn't it a bit big for one person?" He said. "I mean, it looks like a really nice place, but the house must be pretty empty when you're alone." He quickly added.

"No, I only use three rooms, so I'm not bothered by the rest of the house." I walked into the living room. "This is the living room." I said.

There was no reply.

I looked behind me and I saw Naruto wasn't there. I sighed and smiled in amusement when I realized he had taken himself on the grand house tour. I walked to the kitchen, where he had probably gone first.

"Haha Sasuke! You've got so many apples!" He laughed when he saw me coming in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I like those." I said.

"Suits you!" He said with his bright smile. My heart began to pound faster. Fortunately, I don't blush too easily.

"Come on, dobe. We've got some maths to do." I said to change the subject.

"Show me your house first!" He smiled.

"I guess you'll show it to yourself if I don't." I sighed. I acted to be bothered by it, but I didn't mind not doing any homework. Sure, I'm an Uchiha, but that didn't mean that I liked doing my homework.

Naruto just laughed at my comment and dashed through my house. I followed him. He loved my pool and for a moment I thought he was going to sniff my flat screen TV.

He drowned me in his wowing and he jumped on practically every seat.

When he was finally done, we went to the living room. Funny, I don't usually sit in my living room.

We sat on the ground at a Japanese style table, Naruto's exercise book under our noses. He seemed to understand the problems pretty quick. I figured he hadn't looked at the problems before, because he had no idea what I was talking about in the beginning. Laziness must be his biggest problem. He wasn't stupid at all and even corrected me now and then.

"And then you get X plus 2-"

"Four." He interrupted me.

"Four…" I said, cocking an eyebrow at him. He was better at maths than me! What the hell! "Naruto, you don't need my help." I implied.

He smiled and scratched the back of his head in apology.

"Sorry Sasuke! It's just, I tend to get bored if I study on my own." He said.

"Well, I guess we have time to discuss something else then." I said. I closed his exercise book.

"Something else?" He looked at me surprised. "What's on your mind?"

"You have to be careful." I said.

"Why?" The blonde gave me a confused look.

I paused. How the hell does one bring this kind of thing?

"Orochimaru has an eye on you." I said straight to the point.

"Haha, you're seeing ghosts, Sasuke!" He said, waving it off as a joke.

"I think you're pretty much the only one who doesn't see it." I said seriously. I was sure of my case.

"So? I'll kick his ass anytime!" He smiled at me. He was being so stupid. If Orochimaru made a move on him, Naruto would be nowhere to kick his ass. My head started to make images of Orochimaru harassing Naruto sexually. Not good.

Naruto stood up and stretched. Concern was nowhere to be found on his face.

"You're overestimating yourself." I said.

"_You_ are underestimating me!" He said. "I'll go grab my bag. I mean we're not going to study anymore right?" He rhetorically asked and he walked to the door, which was connected to the hall. I thought he was acting a little bit strange. Was he trying to avoid the subject?

I quickly went after him, slamming my hand on the door just before he had opened it. He froze. My arm was next to his head. The ticks from the clock were clearer than ever.

I bent over a little and spoke in a softer way than I usually did. "Why don't you take this seriously?"

"I-I…"

I turned him around and took his wrists with one hand, slamming them against the door.

"Try to free yourself, dobe." I said. The sensation of touching him ran through my spine. An aching desire to do more cropped up in me, but I restrained myself.

He was trying to free himself from his position, but he failed miserably.

"Tch, Bastard…" He grunted his teeth.

As I put my leg between his legs, I brought myself closer to him. I could feel him trembling and he closed his eyes shut, scared of what might come. I trailed one finger over his shirt, from his chest to his abdomen.

"Weren't you going to kick someone's ass?" I asked. I grabbed his chin so that he would face me properly. He looked at me with an expression I had never seen before.

"Do you understand your situation?" I asked drop dead seriously.

He just tch-ed me and looked away. I let him go gently.

"You want a drink?" I said casually, as if nothing had happened. I didn't want to screw the rest of the day by upsetting him.

"S-sure…" His face was flushed. That was probably why he refused to look at me right now. Okay, I was a little bit harsh, but I made my point right?

I was glad the tension got away quickly, because I didn't want Naruto to be afraid of me, or something. The steam made it's way up in the air slowly from our tea. Naruto held his cup with both his hands, leaning against the marble bar next to me. Not too close but still pretty close.

"Sasuke, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked. He was calm and serious right then.

I liked that.

"Sure, go ahead." I said. My tea was still too hot to drink.

Patience with the drink…

Well, at least I felt pretty relaxed right now.

"I never hear you talking about something that happened or that's on your mind." He said. "Neither sad or happy things."

I looked up from my tea to him. "I told you about my family right?" I asked. I knew that was not what he meant, though. He meant I never really talk about my feelings, especially not when it's a small case. I do talk about what annoys me, but that's more of accusing someone at that very moment and it's not considered as a friendly characteristic.

"Yeah, I know and I'm glad I know that, but I never know what's on your mind."

"So your question is, what's on my mind?" I asked.

"No, my question is why you never tell what's on your mind." He said.

"Oh." I didn't really know what to say to that. "I'm not sure."

"Do you have a reason for it?" He asked. "Can you think of anything?"

"If it's you, I can tell what's on my mind." I said. "But I don't like a bunch of people who I don't know, to know about me."

"You can trust more people than only me, Sasuke." He said softly. His eyes, his expression, his lips, his hair; they were all so soft looking.

"I mean you can trust me, and I like that very much! But… maybe it's nice if you tell the other guys something too. They don't really know you and you might think that you don't have to tell them anything, because you don't know them either, but they will drop their guards towards you, if you drop your guard towards them." He added. Damn, Naruto was smart. I never thought about that really.

"I don't know. They don't seem to like me very much." I said.

"They don't know you."

"I don't know."

"I don't believe you're a bad person." He said, fiddling with his tea. "Harsh words, good deeds. Like you tell us you don't care about turning those girls down, but you actually talk very nicely to them. You tell me you find me annoying, but you help me with my math. It doesn't seem you like you care too much about your friends, but you bought everybody a Christmas present and you do go to their birthday parties."

"I guess that's not entirely untrue." I said. It's not like I could have said something like, yeah you're damn right about that Naruto! I am a really nice person indeed!

"I'm glad you trust me more than most people, though." He said. A faint blush came across his cheeks. Adorable would have been too much of a girly word to describe him. No, not adorable. He was rather honest and beautiful, pure, at that time. Vulnerable?

What the hell! Forget trying to describe him, he was just being gorgeous.

I put my hand on his hand. "That's nice to hear, dobe." I said and I ruffled his hair before walking to the TV room.

"Hey! What's with the dobe all the time!" He defended himself again, obviously back in his normal being.

"Sorry, dobe." I teased.

I smiled, but he couldn't see that; he was behind me, looking at my back.

He followed me soon after that, complaining about the dobe thing.

Grabbing a handful of DVD's from the shelf, I threw them on the couch and made him pick one to watch. We relaxed, talked and had fun that whole afternoon.

* * *

It sounds really sappy, but he being with me that Saturday... I felt happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Can I ask you something?]**

**[Why do you always ask me that?]**

**[Because I don't want to bother you.]**

I lay with my face towards the ceiling on my wedding sofa. I stared at the message, holding the mobile phone above me.

Of course he's not bothering me.

I typed my reply…

[_You never bother me, Naruto._]

…

That was way too sappy.

I backspaced my reply and send the next message:

**[I like being bothered.]**

I sent my message, got dressed and grabbed an apple, plopping myself back on my couch. The apple was a Pink Lady was sweet, but I must say that the sexy blonde was sweeter.

Checking my incoming messages on my phone, I figured it took Naruto quite a while to sent me a message back.

I took another nice and juicy bite of my apple.

"_I like being bothered" _

Just how obvious can I be? Why was I being so goddamned obvious?

There was a chance he didn't like me. Hell, there was a way it would turn out he's not even gay. How many high school students were actually gay, anyway?

But if he were not gay, and he would not like me; he should be disgusted being nailed against the door by me.

Or maybe he was too naïve and he is totally oblivious of everything.

I waited for his response for a pretty long time, so in the meanwhile I watched a film and flipped through my math book a few times. Not that I could concentrate on anything, really. The clock was being really slow and when it was 5 o'clock I decided to take a bath.

Sitting there for over an hour, I kept my mobile phone on the side of the bath. I don't really give a fuck about my mobile phone, so if it would fall in the water I'd just laugh or think: "How troublesome", which, in my opinion, was a Shikamaru thing.

The fact that I was thinking of things to do to keep me from boredom was annoying me. I rather had school than a day like this. At least it was raining, which made sitting inside less of a waste of time. And I liked the rain a lot. It calmed me down a bit.

Lately the rain has been annoying me on free days. I couldn't ask Naruto to come over or go the store to buy a new book. I decided to end my day quickly by taking a quick bite instead of a full meal, then a walk in the rain to get rid of the annoying energy that kept me from sleep.

When I had come back from my walk, I still didn't have a message from Naruto. I did have one from Gaara, though.

**[You should check your mailbox. **

**You're invited for Sakura and Ino's birthday party.**

**I don't really get why they invited me as well, oh well.]**

Ino had always said Gaara was a creepy guy and Sakura had found him mean after he had said that she should stop walking next to us and behind us, because that was pretty annoying.

They probably invited him because he is the one I always hung around with. Stupid girls.

**[Stupid girls. **

**Stupid mailbox.**

**When is this party?]**

**[Saturday in two weeks at eight.]**

**[I'm not going.]**

**[Naruto is.]**

**[Damn.**

**Maybe I _should_ go.]**

**[Yeah, maybe you should.**

**See you tomorrow.]**

**[See you.]**

**

* * *

**

Stupid girls. Why are they so fickle and annoying? They were asking me whether I was going to come to their party or not every single time they saw me. Obviously, they were not content with a muttered maybe. Why they are clinging to a guy who didn't even pay real interest in them in the first place, beats me.

"Sasuke! I saw you were invited too." Naruto said happily. How the fuck would I be able not to show my face there, when twinkle-eyes was so enthused by this party.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said, walking through the hall to the classroom. I was afraid that a smile would scare the hell out of him, so I did my best to make my expression at least a little bit softer.

"Are you going?" I asked. If he's going, I'm going.

"Of course! Do you have a present for them already? I'm not sure what to get them." Naruto said. How odd. He didn't even seem to doubt the fact I was going to that stupid assed party.

"Hn." I said. I didn't have a present yet.

"Is that a no?" He asked.

"Just buy them a diamond ring or something." I said.

"Man, nobody has a good idea." He looked troubled when he said that.

"Mine was excellent, dobe." I said sarcastically.

He nudged my side. It didn't hurt too much and I loved the gesture.

"What are you smiling at?" Gaara asked with a smirk on his face. I knew he had figured me out already. Shit, he figures me out so easily. It made it hard to protect my dignity for him.

"Nothing." I said.

"They want a picture of you." Gaara said and he rolled his eyes.

"Who does?" I asked.

"Sakura and Ino. They asked Naruto and me to get one of you as a present!" Kiba said when we entered the classroom.

"Tch." I didn't really know what to say to that. I didn't like the idea and I didn't want them to have my picture. That pink gumball having my picture was an idea I'd like to puke over.

"They can look in the yearbook." I said.

"That won't do." Kiba said. "They want you..." He moved his eyebrows up and down and smirked in a perverted way. "Topless."

I looked at Naruto, and although he didn't say anything, I saw a blush covering his face.

"Ts." I said. "If they're after some kind of horny picture they'd better buy a magazine or something." I said. Kiba laid a hand on my shoulder.

"My best man," Dog boy said. "You are a genius!"

And with that, our little group of friends decided to buy them a calendar or a magazine of famous porn stars. How corny. But I had to say I absolutely loved the idea.

The Sunday slumber was already gone and I was enjoying myself while talking to my friends, although I would never say that out loud. Everybody seemed to think I was content being alone and hating people. I have to admit that this was partly true; I am a bit of a loner.

I have my social moments, though. I just feel embarrassed to show my feelings like some people do. I don't want people to think I'm some kind of dumb kid.

_Ding ding, ding dong… _

The bell rang, biology class was supposed to start, but our freaky teacher Orochimaru was still nowhere to be found. Maybe he was being to busy watching porn.

5 minutes passed when he finally arrived. Yellow eyes like the ones of a snake, and a skin that was even paler than mine, which wasn't possible. That's why his skin had some kind of purplish radiance to it. Don't ask my how he does that.

"Class." He said while plopping his black case on his desk. "Today you will be working on your homework. Only discuss things that have to do with biology. Do otherwise and you will find yourself outside my classroom."

With that, we were all working on our homework. Or like me, pretending to be doing so, but instead looking at a slightly more interesting than homework boy in front of me.

As if it had become a habit of our snake like teacher, he settled himself behind that interesting blonde boy. I'm pretty sure Naruto felt his presence; he tensed and his eyes widened slightly.

"About your latest results, Naruto." He said in his stupid sizzle talking. "I want to speak to you after class." I saw a finger of his trailing naruto's neck secretly.

"Y-yes sir." He replied. Naruto seemed a little paler than before.

Shit. Orochimaru was planning something for sure.

I was not one for stress and nervousness, but I had to think of something. Quick!

_Ding dong ding dong…_

The bell rang again. End of class.

Everybody grabbed their books and left the classroom slowly. Gaara gave me a fast glance as if he understood what I understood.

"Naruto." I said.

He looked up, surprised. "Yes?"

"You have to go to the toilet." I said sternly.

"I do?" He frowned.

I pointed at Orochimaru with a quick sideward motion of my head.

"Take your time." I said.

"Ok…" He said and left, looking at me quite concerned.

I made sure I was pretty slow packing my stuff. I had my plan ready. I just hoped it worked. It'd surely work. No doubt it would work out.

Finally, everybody had left the classroom except from Orochimaru and me. Naruto had stumbled over his words when he left the classroom, telling Orochimaru that he had to go to the lavatory.

I closed the door.

"Can I help you, Sasuke?" He said.

"Maybe you can." I said. My footsteps were loud, since the classroom was pretty big and nearly empty. It was a cloudy day and the lights weren't on, so the room was pretty dark.

"What can I help you with?" He said in an awkward way. I'm sure he noticed this wasn't a normal conversation.

"I've heard some rumours lately." I said. I walked closer to him. When I had come a little bit too close, he stepped back. Coming closer, he walked against the wall with his back. I was being as hostile as I could be. Him looking up to me, I suddenly felt pretty lucky that I was bigger than him, probably stronger too.

"You have?" He asked, trying to keep his voice normal. I bent over him and placed my whole underarm above his head. I hated his guts.

"Let's say this whole… _incident_, with Gaara..." I paused. "… Is not my concern…" I said. "…But I regret to announce that I'm his friend, as well as I'm friends with Naruto. You know, the boy you've been lurking at lately."

This was going as planned.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said. His face told me differently, though.

"Of course you don't." I said. "That's why I'm explaining you the situation here." I took his chin with my hand softly, pushing my thumb against his under lip.

"I'm the heir of the Uchiha family, who owns the biggest business company of Japan… were you ever to come across an unfortunate situation in which you harm my friends again, I'll make your life a living hell. Do you understand, sneaky pervert?"

He growled at me.

"Good." I said. "Now we both know you don't really want to talk to the boy, so make sure you let him go nice and easy. Do not _ever_ bother him again."

Standing in the doorway, I grabbed the door with one hand and looked over my shoulder to add one little last thing to this.

"One little mistake, and you're fired."

He didn't respond to me, but I'm sure he got the message.

He smiled to myself. That sure went smoothly!

I saw Naruto leaning against the wall with his messenger bag hanging on one shoulder. He stood right up when he saw me.

"Well, I'm going now then." He said as he started walking Orochimaru's way. I grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't bother." I said. I turned him around and made him walk next to me.

"But I-" Naruto started, but I interrupted him.

"That has already been taken care of." I said.

He frowned. "What did you do?" He asked, looking up at me with those big sky blue eyes. Damn I liked him already.

"Nothing." I didn't look at him, because I would lose my cool for sure.

"By the way, what did you want to ask me yesterday?" I asked to avoid the subject.

"Oh, it was nothing really!" He said.

"Nothing huh."

"No.. just forget it." He said, he looked away from me. "What did you do with Orochimaru?" he asked. obviously to avoid this subject himself.

"Orochimaru was going to try something with you." I asked.

"Yeah... I guess."

"I fixed that." I said.

"How?" He asked. he was seemingly surprised by those words.

"Hn." I didn't feel like telling.

"Don't 'Hn' me!" He argued.

"Dobe."

"Bastard!" He said.

"I saved your sorry ass, don't forget that." I said.

"that's not reason not to tell me..." He mumbled. I pretended not to hear any of his complaints anymore.

One day I'll act out one of Orochimaru's plans. Whatever these plans might be.

* * *

**Chapter three already! :)**

**For those who reviewed; Thanks a lot! **

**For those who haven't, but do enjoy my story; Thanks a lot too! :)**

**Chapter 4 will be coming soon. I'm not planning to make it a lot longer, maybe 3 chapters after this?**

**15 chapter-long stories always seem to get me bored after 7 chapters. that's why i'll keep it six maybe seven xD**

**Please review! or i'll take your cookie D: ! Rawr**

**More Sasunaru next chappie! I promise ;D party is coming up! and I silenced Orochimaru down for a bit. ^^**

**RING RING RING RING RING RING RING... BANANAPHONEEEE **

**POEPOEPADOEPIEDOE! :D**

**Nobody reads the end of the story shit so I'll make this my little personal creative space! 8D Yay!**

**You... who read my stories through... please review!**

**that rhymes (A)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not making up an excuse for not having uploaded in a while. **

**I just didn't feel like writing. **

**Just now i did, though. **

**Enjoy :) **

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Why do you care so much?" I asked, sitting at my desk and glaring at the boy in front of me.

"Why do you care so little?" Said boy asked, sitting turned around on his chair. He answered my glare with a pair of squinted eyes.

"I have no reason to care." I said squinting my eyes more than him, as if it were a competition. I know I seemed mad, but I loved making a little fight with the blonde.

"You guys! What are you talking about?" A gumball appeared in the corners of my eyesight.

I turned to look at the candy. My bad. It was Sakura, not a gumball. Her forehead was pretty shiny, though.

"About you." I said. I couldn't leave it. I could hear Shikamaru letting out a "Che."

"No you weren't." She said, and frowned. Damn she was smarter than I had thought.

"You'll see eventually." Naruto said. Unfortunately, I don't think he was that much interested in making jokes about Sakura as I was.

She clapped her hands together and put it next to her cheak, twisting her hips slightly in progress. "It's about my present!" She said in a high-pitched voice, flapping her eyelashes as if they were Chinese fans.

There was a pause. Sakura's innocent smile soon made place for a piercing look, as though she was checking whether I was going to do this photo thing or not. Girls could be pretty scary sometimes, especially this one.

"You're not getting it." I said. I put my head on my hand with my elbow on my desk. I gave her an expressionless face. She was not getting a topless photo of me. Greedy girl that she was.

She blushed like mad and restrained, but she recovered quickly.

"Then how about a trade?" She asked, smiling in an 'I have an awesome idea!'-manner.

"What are you implying?" I asked. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Yours against mine!" She grinned. How the hell was it possible that a pink-haired girl was so direct and honest about this?

I wonder.

"I don't want _yours_…" I said. Trying to give Naruto a hint he didn't understand anyway.

"What! You like someone else?" She was close to screaming. Her eyes went wide. But I had to admit; she had pretty fast reasoning.

"Yes, I do." I said. I glimpsed at Naruto. He was eagerly listening with big blue eyes that sucked in the scene before them.

"What does this girl have that I don't!" She almost cried. "Who is this girl?"

"_He_ is not a girl." I said, planting two crossed legs on my table. I closed my eyes and snickered inwardly. Oh, how right it felt to say something downright like this.

"Sasuke… You're…" She said. Her eyes went as wide as they could. "No way!"

"It's true. Now find something else to do." I said dryly.

She paled and then walked away in shock. I found it pretty amusing.

Seemingly, I had left Naruto shocked too, because when I looked at him I saw his eyes as wide as Sakura's had been.

"That sure was harsh." Gaara said.

"It worked." I said.

"Still." The red haired said, shrugging his shoulders.

When I turned my eyes on Naruto again, he was still staring at me with those big eyes. I got my legs of the table and snapped my fingers before his face to wake him up.

"Sasuke, are you- was that- is it true that-" He stumbled.

"What do you care?" I asked, hoping for a certain reaction.

"I-" He lost his words and blushed. Bingo. He was not disgusted by it so I ought the change likely that he was into guys too.

"I just wanted to get rid of that sticky gumball." I said, waving the gay-thing off.

Kiba frowned at Naruto. "You're bisexual yourself, why act so awkward about it?"

"Kiba!" He said as he stood up, putting up a fist and gritting his teeth. His cheeks went bright pink.

"It's not like it was a secret, right?" Shouji said, crunching on his crisps. He had been watching the whole scene silently.

Naruto let his head down and let something out that sounded a bit like "Ugh." He was still blushing madly.

Kiba laughed at Naruto with his hands planted on his sides as if he had conquered the world. I felt the corner of my mouth moving up.

I sighed in relief to the hope that aroused to my head due the fact of naruto being bisexual.

"Is it true though?" Chouji munched. "Do you have somebody you like, Sasuke?"

"Maybe." I said.

"Tell us!" Kiba said, greedy for more information.

"Hn." I said.

"Come on man!" Kiba insisted.

"Some other time." I said.

I felt pretty relaxed with the fact that I knew about Naruto being half-gay, and that he thought I had just made a joke about my own sexual preference.

I didn't even plan this, but I felt like a damned genius for gathering such… _useful_ information.

Why not put it to use?

So I will.

* * *

Naruto had not been recovering from his shame towards me about his sexual preference. Not that he had said that out loud, but I could pretty much say that without doubt. The blush that the blonde boy wore on his cheeks when he looked at me dwindled by the day.

Of course I hoped that he blushed because he liked me too.

Today, fortunately, he had finally fully regained his confidence and was able to talk to me normally again. Especially because it wasn't any fun to tease him when he already teased himself in his mind every time he looked at me.

And finally now that he had regained his normal state of being, I invited him over on the day of the party. We were in my room after buying the stupid perverted magazines and calendars for the girls as a present. I had teased him quiet a bit with the fact that they were pretty handsome and sexy boys. He had blushed, but he had pulled himself together pretty successfully too.

I sat on a chair with my legs on the table before it; Naruto sat on the couch close to my chair. We were both pretty tired. I'm not really sure why.

"I'm thirsty." Naruto said, putting his hands under his head. It made me smile how much he must have felt at home here.

"Me too." I said. I wasn't going to get up to get a drink. I hoped he was.

"Sasuke?" He asked. We both knew he didn't have to ask, because we knew that it was about our laziness to get a drink.

"Yes?" I replied. He sighed and leaned into the couch, surrendering himself to the soft laziness. I hated the nervousness that came to me when Naruto was being irresistible.

"Do you dislike Sakura-chan?" He asked. What kind of question is that? My heart began to pound a little harder than it already was.

"It sounds harsh that way, but I guess so." I said. I was surprised by my own soft words. Normally I would have said 'very much' bluntly. Mental slap.

"Why?" he asked.

"Dunno." I said.

"Is it because she likes you?"

"Could be."

"Do you dislike people who like you in general?" If he hadn't been so relaxed while asking me these questions, I would have found him somewhat suspicious at the moment. But I couldn't get my hopes up. Kiba once blurted out that Naruto liked Sakura. Naruto had denied, but I couldn't help but feeling down by seeing how worked up he got about it.

"No." I said. "It's just fun to fool around a bit. Ino and Sakura can get whatever they want, so its not bad for at least one guy to be a bit rude to them."

"Have you ever liked someone?" He asked me.

"I told you in class. I'll make it clear some other time." I stood up and walked towards my bedroom to go for a change. Naruto followed me.

If he had just been a little bit more nervous, I wouldn't have been so damned insecure about his sexual preference. And if I were just to be sure of his interest towards me, just a little bit more sure, I would have made my move. But I didn't.

My heart was in my throat by now, throbbing my muscles against my skin. I wondered why Naruto hadn't made a remark about my pulsing neck yet. It had to be a miracle that seemingly; I didn't show any feelings on the outside. Even this kind of feeling was completely covered by my appearance.

"Haha, Sasuke you're always so reserved." He laughed. He didn't feel uncomfortable because he was used to my reserved being. Good. Because I wouldn't have liked the tension, not knowing what to say.

I decided to reply with a "Hn."

"I'm going for a change." I said, when I reached the door of my bedroom.

"Oh," He said. "Well then me too."

"You brought your clothes?" I asked, he couldn't see his face- heck I'm glad he couldn't see the shock on my face. Because I knew for sure it was showing. I continued my search through my closet, trying to find a shirt that was comfortable, stylish and most of all… just comfortable.

"Yeah, I did. I figured it'd be a bit rude to come in my sloppiest clothes." He said.

"Then why do you wear such lose clothing?" I asked. It was the first time I wondered that. Why did he always seem to wear such lose clothing?

"Because it's comfortable." He said. "Moreover, some tight clothes make me seem so thin."

"Tight clothes and clothes that fit you are two different things." I said. I didn't like tight clothing either, but I did like clothes that at least flattered.

"I guess you're right, haha. I've never thought about it that way, how stupid is that!" He laughed.

Pulling out a well-fitting, rusty red tee, I turned around.

Heart attack.

Naruto was talking to me with his _bare _back at me, bent over his bag looking for his shirt, I think. I couldn't really concentrate on his words coming out of his mouth, due to the images coming in my eyes.

"… Which isn't very nice, don't you think?"

"What?" I said. I really hadn't the slightest clue what he was talking about.

He dragged out a couple of shirts out of his bag and turned to me, pulling an orange tee over his head and rather thin body. The shirt turned out way too big.

"That's way too large." I said.

"But it's comfortable." He said.

"Don't you have anything that fits?" I asked. I thought it was such a shame to hide his nice figure in a tent.

"Well, I think this one…" He began, throwing the orange tent over his head and on the ground, showing me his stretched muscles. He then picked up a black shirt and pulled it on. All the while, couldn't get my eyes off of him. But I wanted to keep my cool. I had to keep my cool. "…Comes closest to fitting. And else my uniform fits me, haha, but that's not very nice to wear to a party." He added.

The shirt fit him at the shoulders, but the cloth turned out to large around his waist and abdomen.

"I might have something that fits you." I said. I turned around, and sighed soundlessly to my frustration and excitement.

"I doubt that." He said. "You're taller and stuff."

"A year ago I was somewhat like you." I said. Somewhat. I never felt this tingling all over my body when watching my own.

I pulled out a navy blue shirt for him. I thought it'd fit him perfectly, so I threw it at him. He catched. And _again _he nonchalantly pulled out his shirt. For god's heaven why this torture!

I felt like jumping him, but I knew I couldn't do that.

Well actually I could, but I'd ruin all future chances.

So I didn't.

"It's so comfortable!" He said. Looking over his shoulder to see whether it was sloppy somewhere.

"Of course it's comfortable, it's not a t-shirt from the nearest market." I said. "It fits you really well."

"Thanks." He said, smiling sweetly. "But I'd feel uncomfortable wearing your clothes."

"Then it's yours. It doesn't fit me anyway." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Are you sure?" He asked. His eyes lit up. "Thanks so much!" I could see he was really happy with it. And why wouldn't he. I mean, everybody likes clothes that fit and flatter him right?

I pulled my own shirt over my head. I felt so self-conscious that I was afraid I would get stuck with my head in the neckpiece. Luckily, I didn't.

"Why didn't you just give Sakura that picture?" He asked me. There was a hint of pink on his cheeks. "You have nothing to be ashamed about."

I don't know why I snapped at that, but I hated that remark. He was putting his shirts back in his bag that stood on my desk. Suddenly, I felt like a genius.

I walked to him and grabbed his black shirt from his hands, my bare chest against his shoulder blades.

I pressed myself a little bit closer and moved my mouth to his ear.

"You want me to give Sakura what she wants?" I said just above the level of whispering.

I pulled tenderly. The t-shirt sliding out of Naruto's hand complimented its softness. His cheeks were red and his eyes were closed shut. I felt victorious.

"I guess not." I said and smirked.

I walked away from him, putting on Naruto's black shirt.

"How's this?" I asked in a tone as if nothing had happened.

"It… suits you." Naruto said when he had turned around. His face was still flushed looked so damned nice in my shirt.

I think I could have teased him by saying something about his bisexuality. But I didn't want to do that. Making the idea that I was just making fun of him all the time didn't appeal to me at all.

* * *

**Blabla, blablalblbalbllaaa bla bla! ^^**

**Blabla: "Blablablablaaaa!"**  
**Bla: "Blub?"  
****Bla: "blablabla"  
****Me: "blablablalba"**

**Blablabla...**

**To be continued.**


End file.
